una pequeña ayuda
by neko-chibi1
Summary: la vida siempre nos pone obstáculos y mas en el amor, podrá zim y dib enfrentarlos, de igual forma alguien vendrá a brindarles una pequeña ayuda, que sucederá con ellos? lo lograran o seguirán como están/ZADR/ dib/zim


**Bien, mi anterior historia, no recibió muchos comentarios pero si dieron a muchos favoritos, muchas gracias! ^o^/, por esa razón quise hacer otro fic, pero no tenía idea de que, o no una muy explícita, pero encontré una imagen que me inspiro.**

**Mis fuentes de inspiración fueron.**

**Estas, como ya no se puede seleccionar lo diré así.**

**Dibujo: broken de KGbunn en deviantart.**

**Fanfic: just be Friends de invader lira en fanfiction y deviantart (en deviantart es shadcream4eva), me inpiro en el "ambiente" se podría decir**

**Y en si era otro dibujo pero no recuerdo cual, bien, quise presentar a mi OC pero también quería un ZADR y con eso salió este fic aparte de mis fuentes de inspiración, puede que haya mucho mary sue, o como se le diga, no pude evitarlo intente de que hubiera más ZADR aun asi espero y les guste, bueno mucho bla bla bla, comenzamos con el fic.**

* * *

Un día de otoño, dib y zim estaban en clases pero en vez de la escuela primaria en donde antes iban estaban en la high skool, el profesor escribía algo en el pizarrón mientras sus alumnos estaban aburridos tratando de distraerse con algo, dib copiaba lo que escribía el maestro para no tener problemas, tenía ahora 17 años, en tanto zim hacia lo mismo, el ojimiel hace unas semanas que había dejado de tratar de exponer a zim y zim había desistido de conquistar la tierra ya que había descubierto la bromita de sus altos, por lo tanto sin ya no tener alguna razón para odiarse decidieron volverse amigos aunque aún solían pelearse, por costumbres, pero se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común.

El timbre del recreo sonó y todos los niños salieron disparados del salón con una inmensa alegría.

Dib y zim igual salieron, solo que más tranquilos, al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela vieron a una chica de cabellos casi color caramelo y unos peculiares ojos naranjas, vistiendo una camisa naranja, un suéter azul cian con gris y un short de mezclilla calzando unas botas de color café claro.

La chica hablaba con el director, lucia más joven que dib, por lo que le calcularon unos 16 años.

-pobre acaba de ingresarse en el infierno-susurro zim mirándola.

-pero es extraño-dijo dib captando la mirada del de piel verde ambos comenzando a caminar a paso lento.

-qué cosa-pregunto zim entrecerrando un ojo interrogándolo.

-por lo general los padres suelen acompañar a sus hijos en las inscripciones-respondió con una sonrisa.

-que?! Entonces desde que entre no fui normal!-exclamo zim tomándose las mejillas en una pose de pánico y drama.

-zim tu nunca lograste ser normal-dijo dib entrecerrando la mirada.

-que dijiste-protesto abriendo la puerta de la cafetería.

Después de acabar de comer el timbre volvió a sonar anunciando que había terminado el recreo, todos volvieron a dirigirse al salón, una vez ahí el profesor parecía tener un muy mal humor, aunque siempre era así.

-que sucede profesor?-pregunto una compañera después de levantar la mano y que le dieran la palabra.

-pronto lo sabrán-fue su respuesta apretando los dientes con molestia.

El hombre de mayor edad miro la puerta mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió, y entro la misma chica que dib y zim había visto en el pasillo todos al verla emitieron exclamos de asombros y lanzaron algunos silbidos, todos menos nuestros dos protagonistas, aunque si se sorprendieron al verle una cicatriz lineal en su mejilla izquierda.

Dib le pazo un papelito a zim quien lo tomo discretamente pues el irken se sentaba atrás de él.

-al parecer la chica si callo en el infierno, pobre-decía el papelito.

-que te dije-agrego zim junto con una carita (:D).

-holis! Me llamo dalia Mariel kyler (*)-se presentó con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras algunos chicos se sonrojaban muy levemente.

-bien, siéntate ahí-dijo señalando la fila del centro el segundo asiento vacío.

-ese asiento siempre ha estado vacío-susurro dib desconcertado.

-bien comencemos las clases-dijo el maestro comenzando a escribir en el pizarrón.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que la hora de salida se presentó, todos como unos lunáticos salieron de la escuela como si fuera la primera vez que conocieran lo que es libertad.

Dib y zim iban saliendo del salón, pero en el pasillo comenzaban a hacerle burlas.

-uuyy el raro y el loco, ya salieron, van a tener una cita?-se burló una compañera con malicia.

-jajaja porque no se toman de las manos?-rio otro uniéndose al juego.

-los dos chicos los ignoraron olímpicamente, pero las burlas comenzaban a sacar de quicio a zim, pues él y dib solo eran amigos.

-van a darse sus besitos atrás de la escuela-con eso fue suficiente.

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS, SOMOS AMIGOS, AMIGOS, SUCIOS HUMANOS-bramo furioso pero dib fue jalándolo hasta la salida con una mirada seria.

-mmm-musito dalia con una sonrisa pensativa-ya encontré una muy linda pareja-sonrió con alegría saliendo del salón y corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos.

-oigan!-grito alegre mientras los dos se detenían y volteaban a verla.

-veo que no se juntan bien con los demás-dijo con una sonrisa.

-así es-hablo zim encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.

-y…si son pareja?-se atrevió a preguntar ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-que NO!-grito zim pero aun así tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-solo, somos amigos-dijo con algo de tristeza pero después fingió normalidad.

-oh ya veo-dijo captando la situación y sonriendo maliciosamente en su mente.

-bueno, pues que bien-dijo zim cruzándose de brazos.

-huh- experto dalia captando algo.

-ocurre algo?-pregunto dib por como la chica veía a zim, como analizándolo.

-tu…eres un alíen? -respondió señalándolo al irken.

-ja!-rio dib captando la mirada de los dos-ahora que ya no trato de exponer a zim el mundo se da cuenta-dijo con ironía alzando los brazos al cielo.

-el mundo es muy ignorante, pero a causo de algo tuve que aprender a ser observadora y zim tiene la piel verde y no tiene orejas ni nariz, eso no es normal en un humano por lo que saque a conclusión que es un alíen -respondió dalia de lo más normal.

-pues sí, soy un alíen, algún problema?-pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-no, no realmente, es interesante-dijo caminando mientras los dos la acompañaban.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, platicando sobre cosas, era demasiado fácil hablar con dalia, tenía un aire de confianza, descubrieron muchas cosa, como que dalia había venido desde Washington pero vivía en california, y dalia descubrió que zim venia de una raza llamada irken, y que dib era un amante de lo paranormal, también descubrió que ciertamente ellos dos no eran pareja lo cual la decepciono un poco.

- yo me voy por aquí-dijo dalia señalando una calle del lado derecho.

-oh, entonces, nos vemos mañana-dijo zim con una sonrisa, dalia también había descubierto que zim tenía una máscara de valentía para poder "protegerse" pero casi siempre se desasía de ella cuando se sentía en confianza.

-adiós-se despidió igual dib.

-adiós, nos vemos-dijo dalia atravesando la calle y alejándose de ellos, los cuales comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente, viernes, ya en la escuela, descubrieron también que dalia tenía la increíble habilidad de socializar y hacer amigos, ella al parecer encajaba con los demás y aun así ella…

-almorzamos juntos?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa acercándose hacia dib y zim.

-….seguro-acepto dib con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez el juntarse con eso no podía hacerlos popular, pero aun así era divertido pasar con la ojinaranja, la cual igual prefería estar con ellos y rechazaba las ofertar de los demás.

-eehh! Trabajas?! No se supone que eres un…alíen-exclamo dalia pero lo último lo susurro.

-bueno, sí, pero, hace poco descubrí que mi misión de invadir el planeta no fue más que una farsa y por lo tanto me dejaron en claro que fui desterrado, por lo que tuve que conseguir un trabajo-aclaro el irken tomando una gaseosa.

-increíble, y en que trabajas?-pregunto para después comer algo de espagueti, al menos en esa cafetería la comida era decente.

-en una tienda de dulces-respondió zim con una sonrisa.

-wow, y tu dib, trabajas en algo?-volvía a preguntar captando la mirada del chico el cual tomaba un jugo.

-se podría decir que si, le ayudo a mi padre, él es científico-respondió para envolver un poco de espagueti con el tenedor.

-ooh, yo quiero trabajar, en mi antiguo hogar trabajaba, pero ahora que me mude no eh conseguido uno-dijo la chica mezclando algo de espagueti.

-qué tal si trabajas conmigo, hace falta personal en la tienda y es agotador cuando hay que ordenar los dulces, pues la tienda es grande-dijo zim emocionado.

-mmm lo pensare-respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de terminar su comida los dos únicos humanos y de que zim dejara las sobras aunque mejor que el otro día, lo que significa que mejoraba en su tolerancia en la comida humana, el timbre de la escuela sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus clases.

Las clases fueron como siempre, y con eso la hora de salida llego, dib y zim guardaban sus cosas mientras que dalia los esperaba.

-Listo-, nos vamos-dijo dib con una sonrisa caminando a la salido.

Ya en la calle.

-zim, lo pensé y creo que si solicitare el trabajo en la tienda-dijo dalia captando la mirada del de piel verde.

-en serio, entonces vallamos ahora!-exclamo zim acelerando la caminata levantando una mano.

-jejeje- reían por lo bajo los dos chicos ante aquel comportamiento del irken.

-oye dib-llamo dalia dejando de reír captando la mirada del susodicho.

-si?-respondió viendo como zim iba adelante como si él fuera el líder.

-cuando?-pregunto dalia mirando al frente de lo más tranquila.

-eh? Cuando qué?-pregunto dib con otra pregunta entrecerrando un ojo mirándola confundido.

-cuando se lo dirás?-agrego dalia con una sonrisa volteando a verlo.

El azabache se sonrojo como manzana.

-de-decirle que a quién?-no pudo evitar tartamudear desviando la mirada.

-a zim y lo que sientes-respondió con una sonrisa la ojinaranja.

-eekk como lo sabes?-quiso gritar pero se contenido.

-tus miradas hacia el no pasan desapercibidas para mí, y esas miradas son de algo más que de cariño-dijo con una sonrisa de lado y un ojo cerrado teniendo el otro medio abierto.

-yo…-fue interrumpido.

-oigan apúrense así nunca llegaremos-dijo zim captando las dos miradas teniendo un mohín.

-jejej perdón perdón-se disculpó dalia acelerando más-me lo dices después, cuando no esté-le susurro a dib para después alcanzar al irken y estar a su lado, dib asintió aun si no lo vio y se puso al otro lado del irken.

-aquí es-dijo zim, en frente de una gran tienda, bueno ni tan grande.

-increíble!-exclamo dalia asombrada y con brillos en los ojos.

-entremos-dijo con una sonrisa infantil entrando al local.

-oh, hola zim, veo que traes una nueva compañía?-dijo la dueña del lugar dejando una caja en el piso.

-sip, ella es dalia, una nueva amiga, quiere trabajar aquí?-la presento señalándola.

-mucho gusto-saludo con la mano la chica.

-oh ya veo, pues contratada, ya nos así falta personal-sonrió la jefa con emoción.

-gracias-acoto la menor sonriéndole tiernamente.-pero tendré que venir mañana, tengo un pendiente y no le eh avisado a mi hermana-sonrió tímidamente.

-seguro-asintió la jefa abriendo una la caja.

-nos vemos entonces, adiós zim-se despidió dalia hacia ambos.

-adiós dalia, adiós dib-zim se despidió y después a ayudar a su jefa con más cajas.

Dalia y dib salieron del lugar dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas.

-para que vinimos si bien pudiste pedirle el trabajo mañana-dijo dib alzando una ceja.

-porque el pendiente que tengo es que me aclares porque no te le declara a zim?, que?, piensas envejecer sin decirle?-cuestiono la menor alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

-apenas tengo 17-musito el oji-miel.

-a lo que me refiero es que ¿qué esperas, que alguien te quite a zim-aclaro la chica después de un suspiro.

-no, pero, él no me ama, y si esto rompe nuestra amistad que con duro esfuerzo físico y mental nos costó establecer, prefiero dejar las cosas así- respondió dib con la mirada algo triste.

-querido no-hermano-dib la miro interrogante –en la vida hay que arriesgarse, es mejor saber la respuesta a no haberla sabido nunca, que tal si él te corresponde y tú lo dejas ir, vamos-aconsejo la menor con una sonrisa cálida.

-…y si no, dalia ya dije prefiero dejarlo así-tenía una mirada resignada, dalia se detuvo y dib dos pasos delante de ella.

-…en serio quieres eso?-pregunto la menor con una mirada triste.

-…-dib solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que dib volvió detenerse.

-yo me voy por aquí-dijo señalado una calle.

-de acuerdo nos vemos-se despidió mientras dib le dedicaba una sonrisa y de despedía con la mano para después caminar.

-dib-lo llamo dalia deteniendo el caminar del chico-solo te pido que lo pienses mejor, yo estaré para apoyarte de igual forma y si te insisto es por algo-encaro la chica para después despedirse con la mano y comenzar a caminar sin recibir respuesta.

Dib se quedó pensado viendo a la chica partir, y volvió a darse la vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa, tal vez si tenía que pensar mejor las cosas.

Al día siguiente, día sábado, dalia caminaba por las calles con destino a la tiendo del otro día, al llegar abrió la puerta y la campanita sonó anunciando que alguien había entrado.

-Salu…dalia!-vocifero zim alegre, dalia no lo conocía bien por lo que vio esa reacción como algo normal.

-ya vine-saludo con una sonrisa, vestía un top multicolor y un short negro más el mismo suéter de antes y las misma botas.

-bienvenida, puedes ayudar a zim a ordenar los dulces, llegaron muchos este día-dijo la jefa señalando unas cajas con una sonrisa.

-seguro, asintió dirigiéndose a las cajas y tomando una.

-si necesitas ayuda en algo me dices-dijo la jefa tomando abriendo una caja.

-ok, dalia tomo con una mano la caja y con la otra fue abriéndola.

-y zim, no te comas los dulces-detuvo zim quien quería abrir una bolsita de caramelos.

-buu, ok-dijo con un mohín.

-jejej- dalia se acercó a él y fue colocando los dulces.

-oye zim, cuando te le declararas a dib?-pregunto dalia descabelladamente sobresaltando al irken.

Zim por la sorpresiva pregunta apretó la bolsa de caramelos que estaba por poner y la bolsa se abrió por el aire comprimido.

-zim!-escucho a la jefa llamar y reacciono.

-f-fue un accidente, zim no lo hizo a propósito-grito con un tono preocupado.

-bien, pero solo puedes comerte esa bolsa-

-gracias-agradecía.

-y bien?-insistió la chica por una respuesta.

-n-nunca!-respondió nervioso y sonrojado-digo, no sé de qué me hablas, zim no está perdidamente enamorada de dib y todo su ser-se excusó zim desviando la mirada aun con ese tono carmín.

-te acabas de delatar, oh vamos estas en confianza-dijo dalia sin dejar de ordenar los dulces.

-… bueno-fue empezando algo nervioso- tengo miedo, y si me odia, y ya no quiere ser más mi amigo-continua tras después de tragar seco.

-si eso pasa al menos supiste la respuesta y yo estaré para animarte-trato de animar al irken.

-gracias pero no es solo por eso, somos de diferentes planetas, ese es el mayor problema-continua con una mirada triste comenzado ordenar.

-…-dalia se quedó sin palabras pues el chico tenía razón abrió la boca titubeando.

-el corazón no decide de quien enamorarse, y…y si los molestan o les hacen algo yo los defenderé-dijo la menor intentado mostrar valentía.

-…gracias, pero, no-negó con una sonrisa pequeña-no quiero que posiblemente te hagan daño, no lo mereces-

-patrañas… perdón-dijo para después avergonzarse.

-además aquí, el grandioso zim no necesita que lo protejan-recapacito ante ese punto y se señaló con una sonrisa socarrona.

-jeje-rio suavemente.

-linda charla, pero apúrense o así nunca acabaremos-regaño con una sonrisa la jefa atrás de ellos mientras los dos se sobresaltaban y obedecían avergonzados.

-al terminar de ordenar, zim se encargó de cobrar a los clientes mientras dalia limpiaba y la jefa atendía asuntos.

-aun así piénsalo zim-le dijo dalia atrás de él cuándo el chico había terminado de cobrarle a alguien.

-lo hare-asintió mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa que igual fue correspondida.

Al terminar el turno ambos chicos se fueron platicando otro tema.

-gustas que te acompañe?-pregunto el irken al llegar a la calle en donde se tenían que separar.

-aamm d-descuida-respondió algo titubeante mirando las calles.

-segura?-pregunto el alíen mirándola interrogante.

-sip, nos vemos-sonrió tiernamente comenzando a caminar.

Dalia caminaba por las calles, hasta que vio a dib dándole algo de alivio.

-ah! Hola dib!-grito captando la mirada del chico.

-hola dalia-saludo el chico deteniéndose.

-así que vas a ver a zim-dijo de forma coqueta una vez en frente del chico.

-jejeje si, pensaba ir a ver a zim-dijo rascándose la cabeza sonriendo avergonzado.

-uuhh interesante-dijo dalia con una sonrisa pícara.

Dib se sonrojo tanto que poco le faltaba para sacar vapor.

-y lo pensantes?-pregunto la chica haciendo reaccionar a dib.

-…-no supo que decir solo camino hasta estar al lado de la menor.

-…no quieres decírmelo? -volvió a hablar y sintió la atmosfera algo tensa por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-y aamm y… y tienes algo pensado hacer con zim?-pregunto algo nerviosa.

-iremos a pasear, quizás al cine, y después comeremos en algún lugar-dijo contando con sus dedos.

-jeje igual que una cita, que lindo-sonrió traviesa.

Dib volvió a sonrojarse

-bueno, nos vemos, suerte-se despidió con la mano.

-adiós y gracias-dijo dib y ambos caminaron hacia su destino.

Hasta el día de clases, todo estaba normal, demasiado normal para la comodidad de dalia, miro a dib y a zim los dos se miraban de reojo y desviaban la mirada al creer que los habían atrapado, parecían chicas enamoradas? Si, aunque, no tanto ellos se miraban por cortos tiempos y muy pocas veces, ahí si los diferenciaba de una colegiaba, dalia dio un suspiro, faltaba poco para que tocaran el timbre y ella tenía un mini plan, elaborado en tan solo unos segundos, no tenía mucha esperanza en que resultara eficaz, pero esperaba que si, el muy amado timbre sonó, y antes de terminar todos sus compañeros ya habían salido, bueno, después de pedirles si quieran desayunar con ellos, ella los rechazo y con eso se fueron.

-nos vamos-dijo dalia mirando a los dos chicos, zim guardaba unos papeles y dib lo esperaba.

-sip-asintió zim al igual que dib solo que el último con la cabeza.

Salieron del salón con destino a la cafetería, una vez ahí tomaron una bandeja para que le sirvieran de comer, ensalada de pure de papas, dib tomo un jugo de cajita al igual que zim.

Se dirigieron hasta el asiento del fondo el mas alejado de los demás.

Dalia miraba fijamente a los dos, poniéndolos incomodos, el que se aventuro a pregunto de porque esa mirada fue dib.

-ocurre algo?-pregunto algo nervioso por sentirse tan observado por la menor.

-se divirtieron ayer? Que paso?-pregunto con una sonrisa tierna y una dulzura casi escalofriante, ciertamente la chica siempre sonreía, es más, rara vez se le veía con molestia, pero esa sonrisa tenia algo que les hizo sobresaltar.

-como sabes lo de ayer?-pregunto zim incrédulo.

-me dijo dib, cuando me lo encontré al separarnos-respondió dalia sin soltar su sonrisa.

-pues nos divertimos mucho-respondió dib la pregunto anterior.

-y ningún otro acontecimiento?-volvió a preguntar y o era imaginación de los dos chicos o la atmosfera se hacia tensa.

-nada mas que eso-dijo zim cabizbajo y dib desviando la mirada.

Dalia lo descifro en sus miradas, tristeza y decepción, sip, seguían siendo amigos, soltó un suspiro y volvió sonreír volviendo mágicamente el ambiente normal y relajando a los dos.

-rayos, olvide mi jugo, ya vuelvo-dijo se puso atrás de ellos y a les dos le dio un papelito discretamente sin que el otro se diera cuenta para después alejarse.

-confiésate ahora-decía junto con una carita de un puchero.

Ignorando la carita los dos se sonrojaron al máximo, a tal punto que sus caras parecían un semáforo, fueron relajándose y sus mejillas ya solo tenia un suave color carmín.

-jejej que lindos-decía dalia cerca de una maquina dispensadora teniendo unos binoculares.

-… oye dib, aamm qui-quiero decirte algo, algo que dalia me esta dando el valor de decirlo, yo…-decía zim nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

-te gusta dalia?-pregunto directamente dib.

Dalia se cayo estilo anime y zim se desconcertó, en serio!, era en serio?, dib puede que dalia te tenga mucho aprecio pero en estos momentos la menor tenia ganas de darle una cacheta por tal barbaridad.

-no-dijo rotundamente y con la mirada sombría, como podía preguntarle algo como eso, que le hizo pensar en eso?

-entonces, que ibas a decirme?-pregunto retomando el tema.

-yo…yo-grandioso, no?, ahora ya no tenia valor.

-genial!, uugg dib lo echaste a perder, al menos zim se esforzó-susurro mirando seriamente a los dos chicos que parecían no tener vuelta de hoja.

-yo pensaba que dalia esta tardando mucho por un jugo-bien, no era la mejor excusa, pero parecía haber resultado.

dalia metio una moneda a la maquina y saco un jugo de manzana, no sin antes escribir en dos papelitos.

Regreso con los dos chicos y les dio sus papelitos correspondientes muy discretamente para después sentarse en frente de ellos.

-"al menos lo intentaste"-decía el de zim, dio una sonrisa pequeña pero después se deprimió.

-torpe, te di una oportunidad-decía el de dib este igual se deprimió.

Dalia tomaba su jugo mirando a los dos, bueno debía de cambiar de tema y quitar esa atmosfera depresiva.

-ya vieron la tiendita de la vuelta?, la abrieron ayer-oh si, es un cambio de tema genial ¿no?

-no, no la hemos visto, que venden?-pregunto zim, genial si resulto.

-venden novedades, muchos adornos y obsequios, incluso cartas-respondió con una emoción algo contagiosa.

-pero, somos chicos, dalia-dijo dib con una sonrisa de lado algo molesto.

-bueno, algo de ahí puede servir para alguna confesión…-dijo mirando a los dos-o para algún regalo para alguien especial, no se, incluso para un familiar-sonrió para que no sospecharan.

-mmm tal vez…-fue interrumpido.

-yo quiero ir a verla!-exclamo zim emocionado.

-ok, vamos saliendo de la escuela-dijo igual de emocionada-tu también vienes dib?-pregunto mirando al chico.

-ya que, voy-sonrió.

-genial, bueno será mejor que comamos antes de que toquen-dijo dalia al ver su reloj.

Al terminar la escuela, como se había dicho los tres chicos se dirigieron a dicha tienda, una vez ahí, dalia abrió adentrándose al lugar seguida de los dos chicos.

Miraron las cosas, habían varios peluches de tipos diferentes, de los mas fresas o los mas góticos, en un estarte habían cartas y tarjeras para varias festividades, y juguetes para niños y demás cosas, la tienda era grande.

Dalia miraba los peluches y zim las tarjeta en tanto dib solo los veía, ciertamente en la tiendo no era todo rosa pues habían decoraciones oscuras e incluso se veía a uno que otro hico entrar y comprar algo, posiblemente para su novia.

-dalia, a ti te gusta zim?-pregunto dib a un lado de dalia.

-por dios, dib, que pregunta mas tonta!, si me gustara no estaría ayudándote, es lo mas lógico, la respuesta es un NO-respondió algo molesta, bueno algo era poco a como en verdad estaba.

-entonces…yo?-volvió a preguntar nervioso.

-no dib, solo te veo como un hermano, nada más allá de eso, si me gustaras en vez de apoyarte te forzaría a que te olvidaras de zim, y no hago eso verdad?-respondió calmándose.

Dib lo pensó, y dalia tenía razón, con esas respuestas se quedo tranquilo, dalia se acerco a zim quien se encontraba leyendo una tarjeta

-sabes, sería buena idea-dijo dalia tomando una tarjeta y leyendo su contenido.

-qué cosa?-pregunto incrédulo zim.

-con una tarjeta-uso palabras claves, zim con algo de esfuerzo entendió y lo analizo.

-bueno, no compraran nada?-pregunto mirando a los dos chicos.

Dib negó al instante, aunque si le era algo tentador comprarle un osito a zim, bueno solo un poco, zim negó algo dudoso, dalia sonrió y tomo un conejito con un vestido rojo y decoraciones negras y grises.

-me llevo esto-le dijo a la empleada para no ser malos clientes.

-seguro-le dio una sonrisa a la chica, checo el precio del juguete y lo guardo en una bolsa, dalia le pago y salió del lugar junto con sus amigos.

La tarde avanzo normal, cosa que a dalia no le gustaba pero no quedaba de otra, dib y zim se fueron solos a sus casas una vez que dalia se despidió de ellos.

Los días pasaron, una semana en realidad, dalia no veía ningún avance de llevar su relaciona a algo mas que amigos desde lo de la cafetería, mas seguía viendo que querían hacerlo, pero no se atrevían, aun así no se rendiría, los uniría por que los uniría, pero ese viernes su esperanza fue destruida.

Viernes en al tarde, nada mejor que dar un pequeño paseo, y el parque era el mejor lugar, miro alrededor pero rápidamente volteo su mirada a su derecha, con desconcierto, era dib, y otra chica, tomados de las manos, no, no era dib, diosa del yaoi haz que solo sus ojos le estén haciendo una mala jugada, el supuesto dib volteo, si, si era el.

Sin ningún preámbulo dalia corrió hasta el, lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo voltear.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, DIB?!-grito por suerte no había mucha gente.

-tienes una novia?-pregunto la chica, con una voz irritante y mirando a dib molesta.

-no, soy su amiga, y TU, dame una explicación-señalo a dib con el dedo demasiado molesta-porque estas con ella? Que paso con zim?-pregunto sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de tanto enojo, parecía que ella fuera la enamorada, pero no era asi.

-es mejor olvidarlo-respondió dib con una mirada fría.

-porque?!-exclamo dalia atónita.

-cada que intentaba confesarme, sucedía algo que me hacia dudar y nunca podía hacerlo, me canse de eso, asi que lo mejor es olvidar-dijo, se escuchaba vacío.

-…asi de fácil, no crei que fueras tan cobarde-decía venenosamente, tanto que sorprendió a dib –me decepcionaste dib-frunció el ceño por primera vez desde que llego a vivir ahí.

Dalia se volteo para irse y dib poco después hizo lo mismo.

-no te creí capaz dib-se dijo a si misma, alzo la mirada y palideció.

-oh no-dijo, en frente como espectador estaba zim, aunque no había escuchado mucho, dalia vio que en sus manos tenia un corazón de papel, el irken tenia la boca entreabierta y con ganas de llorar, rompió el corazón y salio corriendo.

-ZIM!-grito dalia corriendo hacia donde estaba zim, tomo el corazón y lo leyó solo decía una indirecta "zim n dib" corrió tras de el, dib volteo al escuchar a dalia gritar el nombre de zim, vio a zim correr y a dalia seguirlo, zim llevaba mas ventaja y cubría su rostro en tanto dalia se veía preocupado, avanzo unos pasos y comenzó a correr ignorando las quejas de su acompañante.

Mientras tanto, dalia corría tras de zim, había perdido su rastro.

-ZIM!-gritaba poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca, estaba preocupada por su amigo, al fin zim iba a declararse y cual fue su sorpresa, una decepción, una enorme decepción, al ver a dib tomando de la mano con otra.

-ZIM-volvió a llamar en un grito, creyó distinguir algunos sonidos, se callo para poder escuchar mejor, se dirigió a los sonidos y en un callejón se escuchaban mejor, eran sollozos, distinguió al instante la voz.

-zim-lo llamo en frente del irken, puede que el irken fuera mas alto que ella pero aun asi en ese estado se veía tan vulnerable.

-te lo dije dalia!, yo no soy nada para dib, solo su amigo-alzo la mirada y toma la camisa de dalia sin ser tan brusco, su cara estaba llena de lagrimas, que aun cuando a zim le quemaba el agua esta no parecía quemarla, lógico provenía de el mismo.

-no zim, tranquilo-se agacho para reconfortar al irken.

Debía de decirle, a pesar de que antes quería que ellos se confesaran sin que ella tuviera que decirles lo que el otro sentía por el otro, ahora debía de hacerlo.

-no zim, dib alguna vez si…-fue interrumpida por un grito.

-ZIM-era la voz de dib, zim se estremeció dalia lo tomo por las muñecas, aunque obviamente zim era mas fuerte que ella.

-confía en mi-dalia tenia una pequeña confianza en que pasaría algo bueno, le sonrió cálidamente al alíen el cual no se movió.

Dalia tomo aire, zim aun lo miraba con suplica, cerro los ojos y grito.

-DIB, EN EL CALLEJON-escucho dib y al ver a los lados vio un callejón se adentro a el, hasta el fondo vio a los dos.

Se acerco a ellos, zim quiso salir corriendo, pero dalia lo detuvo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-escúchalo zim-dijo dulcemente una vez que dib estuvo con ellos, dalia soltó a zim, el cual esta vez no quería que se fuera de el, dalia se puso a un lado de dib.

-zim, yo soy un estúpido-grito dib con un leve sonrojo-la verdad zim es que yo…te amo, si te amo, como nunca imagine, intente olvidarte pero no pude-se agacho para quedar a la altura del irken sentándose de rodillas.

Los ojos de zim comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, dalia le entrego el corazón maltratado, zim lo vio y se lo dio a dib, el oji-miel lo vio y sonrió pero al momento de ver a zim este le dio un dulce y tímido beso, el cual fue correspondido, no fue el beso mas genial del mundo a causa de que ninguno de ellos había dado uno, pero con eso se trasmitían el amor que sentían, eso les era suficiente.

-yo también te amo, dib humano-dijo zim al separarse con un suave sonrojo.

-jiji-dalia no pudo evitar soltar una risita, captando las miradas avergonzadas de los dos.

Dib y zim vieron que dalia tenia una videocámara sacada de quien sabe donde.

-que lindo, ignórenme y sigan-decía moviendo la mano.

-qué asco!-se escuchó a alguien decir atrás de dalia, la chica se volteo y retrocedió un paso, en frente de ellos estaba la chica con la que antes estaba dib.

-repúgnate, ya ni me hables dib, rompemos-dijo de una forma irritante para todos.

-gracias, de igual forma iba a romper contigo-dijo dib con sorna.

-tómala humana apestosa-se burló zim señalándola y riendo.

-fuera fuera-reía dalia igual con burla viendo como la chica se alejaba de ellos.

-oigan ya-dijo dib aunque tenía una sonrisa.

-felicidades-dalia se volteo con los brazos a los lados y teniendo una gran sonrisa.

-gracias, pero nos hubieras dicho que el sentimiento fue mutuo desde el inicio-dijo dib fingiendo molestia.

-pero entonces no sería tan lindo-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-bueno, al menos ya estamos juntos-dijo zim abrazado a el humano con una sonrisa tierna.

-cierto-dijo tomando el mentón del irken y uniendo sus labios.

-encantador-susurro dalia para si mientras graba la escena.

* * *

**Fin XD dios! Este es el fic mas largo que haya publicado jamás, espero no haberlos aburrido, asi que le callo pero EXIJO REVIEW porfis y avísenme si hay un error n_n y seehh me salieron muy Oocs XP**

**con referencia a esto ****(*) es porque tengo entendido que en estados unidos solo se huza un nombre y un apellido, pero dalia tiene dos nombres y un apellido, y no, ella no es de otra nacionalidad es puramente californiana, digamos que su madre quizo darle el nombre de dalia pero también el de Mariel, y su padre (el de dalia) tuvo la idea de que le pusieran los dos, y bueno a su madre le gusto y le puso los dos, el apellido es de la madre, pues primeramente si tenia el apellido del padre, pero el murió primero asi que tuvieron que quedarse con el de su madre y por lo tanto su madre al ser la ultima en morir se quedaron con su apellido, no hay nada de malo con que tenga dos nombres ¿no?, si tiene alguna duda referente a dalia tengo un show de dalia, en donde le pueden preguntar a ella, para más fácil encuentro entren en mi perfil y búsquenlo ahí, pues ya no se puede poner link DX**


End file.
